Catheters for the introduction or removal of fluids may be located in various venous locations and cavities throughout the body of a patient for introduction of fluids to the body or removal of fluids from the body. Such catheterization may be performed by using a single catheter having multiple lumens. A typical example of a multiple lumen catheter is a dual lumen catheter in which one lumen introduces fluid and the other lumen removes fluid. An example of such a multiple catheter is the SPLIT-CATH catheter, sold by Medical Components, Inc. of Harleysville, Pa.
Generally, to insert any catheter into a blood vessel, the vessel is identified by aspiration with a long hollow needle in accordance with the well known Seldinger technique. When blood enters a syringe attached to the needle, indicating that the vessel has been found, a thin guide wire is then introduced, typically through a syringe needle or other introducer device into the interior of the vessel. The introducer device is then removed, leaving the end portion of the guide wire that has been inserted into the vessel within the vessel and the opposing end of the guide wire projecting beyond the surface of the skin of the patient. At this point, several options are available to a physician for catheter placement. The simplest is to pass a catheter into the vessel directly over the guide wire. The guide wire is then removed, leaving the catheter in position within the vessel. However, this technique is only possible in cases where the catheter is of a relatively small diameter, made of a stiff material, and not significantly larger than the guide wire. For example, this technique may be used to insert small diameter dual lumen catheters into a patient. If the catheter to be inserted is significantly larger than the guide wire, a dilator device is passed over the guide wire to enlarge the hole. The dilator device is then removed, and the catheter is then passed over the guide wire into the vessel. The guide wire is then removed.
For chronic catheterization, in which the catheter is intended to remain inside the patient for an extended period of time, such as for weeks or even months, it is typically desired to subcutaneously tunnel the catheter using various tunneling techniques. The catheter is typically tunneled into the patient prior to inserting the catheter into the patient's vein. However, depending on the patient or the implanting surgeon's skill, there may be times when it is more advantageous to perform the tunneling after the catheter is implanted in the patient. For some catheters, though, such as multiple lumen catheters with a hub and with bonded luers on the proximal ends of the catheters, it is impractical to perform the tunneling after the catheter is installed in the patient.
An alternative installation procedure is available for installing the catheter that better suits the patient's needs and the surgeon's skills. Such an alternative catheter assembly is the multi-lumen catheter disclosed in U.S. patent publication No. US 2004/0092863. In order to be able to perform the tunneling after the distal end of the catheter assembly is inserted into the patient (termed retrograde tunneling), the proximal ends of each catheter must be attached to a tunneler device adapted to pull the proximal end of each catheter through the tunnel. After tunneling, the proximal ends of the catheters must be disconnected from the tunneler device and then connected to a catheter hub.
U.S. patent publication Nos. US 2004/0176739 and 2008/0097409, incorporated by reference, each describe a catheter tunneling adapter that allows for the simultaneous tunneling of the proximal ends of each catheter in a multi-lumen catheter assembly. In each case, the adapter is comprised of a generally elongated body having a distal end and a proximal end and a longitudinal axis extending therethrough between the distal end and the proximal end. The proximal end includes a connector for connecting a catheter tunneler thereto. The distal end comprises a connector for connecting a plurality of catheter lumens thereto. The publications also provide a method of inserting a catheter having a plurality of lumens into a patient. The method is comprised of inserting a distal end of each of the plurality of lumens into a blood vessel in the patient; connecting a proximal end of each of the plurality of lumens to a tunneling device; forming a subcutaneous tunnel with the tunneling device; drawing the proximal ends of each of the plurality of lumens simultaneously through the tunnel; disconnecting the tunneling device from the proximal ends of each of the plurality of lumens; and connecting the proximal ends of each of the plurality of lumens to a catheter hub component. Such a catheter hub component may be as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,261,708 or U.S. Pat. No. 6,969,381, each of which discloses a hub that is mountable to a catheter's proximal end after tunneling thereof has been performed.